


Practice [Art]

by tortuosity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortuosity/pseuds/tortuosity
Summary: Clara finally convinces her papa to teach her some swordplay.Inspired by Chapter 3 of "Various and Sundry Revelations" by EllenEmbee.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat II: Electric Boogaloo





	Practice [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenEmbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenEmbee/gifts).




End file.
